Dead Hill : The Lost Friends
by NaelShapley.Kamilia
Summary: Gyuri dan Victoria harus mencari kedua temannya Kris dan Tao yg hilang ! akankah mereka menemukannya atau mereka akan terjebak di bukit menyeramkan itu selamanya. Let's Check it out. WARNING YURI & YAOI DON't LIKE DONT READ !


Dead Hill : The Lost Friends

**Cast : **

**Park Gyuri**

**Victoria Song**

**Kris Wu**

**Huang Zi Tao**

**Rated : Cari aja sendiri #Plak**

**Genre : Horror/Romance**

**Warning :**

**Yaoi / Shonen-ai**

**Yuri / Shoujo-ai**

**No Bash, Nael okcan ? No ? Minggato #Dicincang**

**Ada Romance-nya tapi sedikit**

**_Nael Kwon_**

**( Gyuri POV )**

Aku, Victoria unnie, dan kedua temanku yang gila Kris dan kekasihnya Tao ini habis melakukan perjalanan yg melakukan perjalanan yg melelahkan. Kami baru saja berlibur ke pantai Gwanggali. Yah, hitung –hitung untuk liburan kenaikkan kelas

**( End Gyuri POV )**

" Yah, hentikan perbuatan mesum kalian, Taoris couple ! " Bentak Gyuri karena ia disuguhi pemandangan yg erotis dari pasangan Yaoi itu

" Memang kenapa ? Kau, cemburu karena belum dapat pasangan ? " Goda Kris yg sukses membuat Gyuri menahan malu. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang Gyuri belum pernah berpacaran sama sekali

" Kenapa Noona tidak berpacaran dengan Victoria Noona, saja ? " Tanya Tao yg sukses membuat mereka berdua terkejut

" A-ah, itu tidak mungkin aku kan masih straight. Tidak mungkin aku berpacaran pada Victoria Unnie. Lagi pula Victoria Unnie juga straight, Y-ya kan Unnie ? " Tanya Gyuri dengan gugup. Tapi entah kenapa hati Victoria terasa sakit sekali ketika Gyuri mengatakan seperti itu

" U-umm... Kau benar... " Ujar Victoria gugup dan sedikit patah hati. Jujur saja, Victoria itu sebenarnya menyukai Gyuri semenjak kecil

**( Flashback )**

_**" Hey kenapa kamu menangis ? " Tanya Victoria**_

_** " H-hiks, Amma meninggalkanku. Katanya Amma aku anak haram. Jadinya beliau meninggalkanku. Huweee~ " Jawab yeoja itu dan spontan tangisannya langsung meledak membuat Victoria kebingungan**_

_** " U-uh, jangan menangis. Malu dilihat orang tau... " Ujar Victoria gugup dg melihat kanan kiri**_

_** " Hiks~ tapi bagaimana ? aku harus tinggal dimana ? " Ujar Yeoja itu sambil terisak **_

_** " Siapa, namamu ? " Tanya Victoria**_

_** " Aku Park Gyuri... " Jawabnya yang isakkan-nya mulai mereda**_

_** " Namaku Victoria Song. Nah, lebih baik kau tinggal bersamaku saja..." Ujar Victoria yg langsung mengembangkan smile-nya**_

_** " Jinjjayo ? Tapi, nanti orang tuamu akan marah ? " Ujar Gyuri dengan puppy eyes-nya**_

_** " Aniyo, orang tuaku tidak akan marah, tenang saja mereka baik kok... " Ujar Victoria**_

_** " Jinjjayo ? Gomawo ! " ujar Gyuri yang melompat memeluk Victoria sehingga mereka berdua terjatuh ke tanah**_

_** " U-uh, mian... " Ujar Gyuri tersipu malu**_

_** " Gwenchana..." Ujar Jung Ah tersenyum**_

**(Flashback End)**

" Awas ! " Teriak Gyuri

CKIEEEEET ! PRANG ! KROMPYANG MEOW ! #mobil jatuh tapi kok kaya kucing ngamuk sih -.-#

" U-ugh, Gyu kau tidak apa – apa ? " Tanya Victoria meringis kesakitan

" Aku baik – baik saja, tapi kemana Kris dan Tao ? " Tanya Gyuri

" Entahlah, tadi mereka ada di belakang. " jawab Victoria

" Apa lebih baik kita cari mereka ? " Tanya Gyuri

" Tapi ini bukit hutan yg luas sekali, bagaimana cara kita mencarinya ? " tanya Victoria

" Ya kita coba saja dibukit ini pasti ada desa-nya. " Jawab Gyuri

**(Author POV)**

Mereka pun menyusuri sepanjang bukit itu untuk mencari Kris & Tao. Dan sepertinya mereka belum tau tentang bukit itu. Bukit itu adalah bukit angker yang dinamakan bukit Himuro yang dimana penduduk itu adalah Orang Jepang yg singgah di Korea Selatan. Penduduknya sudah tidak ada lagi karena mereka telah terbantai oleh mahluk yang bernama Kusabi ( Musang berekor 9 ). Konon, di tempat itu dulu mempesembahkan dua sepasang kekasih yang dianggap tidak normal atau kelainan seksual kepada kusabi. Namun, sepasang kekasih tersebut kabur dan pada akhirnya kusabi marah dan membantai desa tersebut. Dan mereka pun mulai menghantui bukit itu dan jika ada orang yg masuk ke bukit itu dia pulang hanya tinggal namanya saja alias Modarrrr ! #PLAAAK# Lalu apa yg akan dilakukan Victoria dan Gyuri jika mereka sudah mengetahui seluk beluk bukit ini ? tetapkah mereka mencari Kris dan Tao ? Atau mereka akan langsung pergi menyelamatkan diri mereka sendiri ? Hanya Author yg tau, mereka pun tidak tau, kaciaan deh lo #Dibantai VicGyu#

**TBC ? **

Huwaaaa ! FF-nya gaje . ! Mian kalo gaje, cerita ini kuambil dari Fatal Frame 2 dan 4 plus Silent Hill. Chapter selanjutnya bakal aku buat yg serem deh, enaknya dikasih NC-nya Victoria sama Gyuri gak ya ? Oya, aku bakal datengin cameo. Enaknya siapanya ? pilihin dong yg penting cewek bukan cowok ato cewok #PLAK#

**RnR Pwease ?**


End file.
